


Отпечаток руки на моем сердце

by blahblahbayern



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Families of Choice, Fluff, Gen, This Fic May Cause Feelings, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blahblahbayern/pseuds/blahblahbayern
Summary: Мэтт никогда не знал матери; всегда были только он и его отец. Но затем он встречает Миссис Нельсон...Или пять раз, когда Анна Нельсон была Мэтту как мать, и первый раз, когда они оба это признали.





	Отпечаток руки на моем сердце

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Handprint On My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333224) by [prettybirdy979](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979). 



> Бетила Ttruth (ник на ficbook).

— Йо, чувак, твой двенадцатичасовой.

С морганием выходя из учебного транса, Мэтт протягивает руку, не задумываясь. Прямо перед ним телефон; по ощущениям — телефон Фогги. Сбитый с толку, он поднимает трубку.

_ — Мэтт Мёрдок?  _ —  говорит женщина, и у Мэтта уходит несколько секунд, чтобы осознать, что Фогги почему-то передал ему звонок со своего телефона.

— Алло? — Он осторожно подносит телефон к уху. — Это Мэтт.

_ — Мэтт! Я столько о тебе слышала от Фогги. Приятно услышать голос, который прилагается к этому имени. _

Теперь Мэтт по-настоящему озадачен:

— О. Э-эм. Это хорошо? Извините, кто это?

_ — О, Боже, извини! Я Анна Нельсон, мама Фра-Фогги. _

Информация о ее личности не спасает Мэтта от замешательства. До него доносится приглушенный смех с противоположной стороны комнаты, и ему хочется кинуть чем-то в своего соседа (в своего  _ друга _ ).

— Приятно познакомиться?

_ — Приятно познакомиться. Я хотела узнать, есть ли у тебя аллергия на что-то. Фогги сказал, что нет, но я подумала, что лучше перепроверить. _

Мэтт моргает, озадаченный чуть более, чем полностью.

— Эм, нет никакой еды, на которую у меня смертельная аллергия?

_ — А что насчет продуктов, на которые у тебя умеренная аллергия?  _ — В ее голосе слышится легкий упрек.

Кажется, он оказался в безвыходном положении.

— Клубника?

_ — И? _ — Ее тон все еще упрекающий, и это задевает кое-что в Мэтте.

Как у нее это получается?

— И некоторые специи. Не аллергия, но… некоторые проблемы.

_ — Фогги упомянул об этом. _ — Мэтт пристально смотрит в направлении своего смеющегося друга. И хотя он не на сто процентов уверен, что смотрит прямо на Фогги, его друг неожиданно прекращает сдерживать свой смех, так что, по крайней мере, он заметил его взгляд.  _ — Просто хотела убедиться. Увидимся через неделю! _

Она кладет трубку прежде, чем Мэтт успевает ответить, так что ему только и остается моргать, все еще прижимая телефон к уху.

— Твоя мама увидит меня через неделю?

Смех Фогги стихает:

— Ага? Ты ведь пойдешь со мной на День Благодарения, верно? То есть на прошлой неделе ты сказал, что у тебя нет никаких планов, кроме учебы, и, мужик, это просто печально. Как я тогда и сказал, никто не должен учиться в День Благодарения. — Он тяжело вздыхает. — Я только что нахмурился. Уверен, что приглашал тебя к себе, нет?

Он… возможно, он приглашал. Мэтт не особенно много спал на прошлой неделе, так что все было как в тумане.

— Я… не припоминаю?

— Что ж, ты не обязан приходить, — Мэтт хочет сказать, что не хочет вторгаться, но Фогги продолжает, — но тогда тебе придется самому позвонить маме и сказать почему. Мне храбрости не хватит.

Это настоящий шантаж. Мэтт хмурится:

— Я не помешаю?

Он чувствует движение воздуха, когда Фогги качает головой.

— Я только что покачал головой. Мэтт, думаю, что мне могут быть не рады, если я приду без тебя. Ты не помешаешь.

Мэтт вздыхает и сдается.

***

— Мэтт!

Анна громко приближается к Мэтту, когда он заканчивает вешать свои пальто и трость. После трех выходных (и трех недель лета), проведенных у Нельсонов, он более или менее запомнил планировку дома. То, что они никогда не передвигали мебель, тоже помогало.

Она кладет руку ему на плечо, чтобы он знал, что она здесь, а затем, когда он не вздрагивает и не отступает, осторожно его обнимает.

Мэтт без колебаний обнимает ее в ответ. Сейчас это происходит почти инстинктивно.

— Анна, рад вас видеть.

Он ухмыляется, и она с легким похлопыванием по плечу выпускает его из объятий:

— Ты неисправим. — Фогги смеется позади него, и Мэтт легонько пихает того локтем, попадая в живот. Фогги тыкает его в спину — далеко не так осторожно.

— Вы двое, прекратите это сейчас же.

Мэтт замирает, уверенный, что Анна повернулась к ним спиной сразу после объятий.

— Хотел бы я знать, как у тебя это получилось, мам, — завывает Фогги.

— Я знаю вас, — говорит Анна, и движение воздуха, которое чувствует Мэтт, когда она поворачивается, подтверждает, что да, она стояла к ним спиной. — Давай, Мэтт. Я знаю, что ты еще не обедал. Думаю, у нас есть тот майонез, который тебе нравится. Что насчет курицы на твоем сэндвиче?

Затем она отправляется на кухню, а Мэтт озадаченно моргает в коридоре:

— Как?

Фогги хлопает его по плечу:

— Матери. Клянусь, магия прилагается к этой работе.

— Ха.

***

_ Анна, Анна, Анна _ , — вопит телефон Мэтта, и он тянется за ним, пытаясь игнорировать, как сильно дрожит его рука.

— Анна? — нетвердо отвечает он; адреналин все еще волнами накатывает на него.

_ — Мэтт! _ — В ее голосе всепоглощающая паника, и Мэтт неожиданно чувствует себя виноватым. — _ Слава Богу! Наконец-то! Я увидела в новостях, что случилось! Пришельцы! В Нью Йорке! _

— Это определенно что-то новенькое, даже для этого города, — шутит Мэтт, а затем хмурится. — Вы хотели поговорить с Фогги? Я знаю, что он пытался позвонить… На самом деле он сказал, что позвонил; он солгал?

_ — О, нет, он позвонил. Но я звоню не насчет Фогги! _ — Она рассержена, и Мэтт снова хмурится, пытаясь понять почему. —  _ Я хотела услышать твой голос… Услышать, что с тобой тоже все хорошо. _

Хотела убедиться, что с Мэттом все хорошо? Впервые с тех пор, как существа, дождем упавшие с небес, заставили Мэтта и Фогги укрыться в подвале Ландмана и Зака вместе с их испуганными коллегами, внутри у Мэтта тепло.

— Я в порядке. Мы в порядке.

_ — Хорошо. _ — Облегчение в ее голосе настолько явное, что его почти можно потрогать. —  _ Где вы сейчас? _

— В одном из центров по оказанию экстренной помощи. Они задержат нас на ночь, а потом выпустят из города. — Мэтт хмурится. — Никому нельзя возвращаться в «опасную зону»  еще как минимум неделю.

_ — Вы приедете к нам.  _ — Ее тон не оставляет места для споров, и Мэтт с удивлением осознает, что он и не хочет спорить.

— Так быстро, как только сможем.

***

Мэтт проводит руками по полученному свертку, наслаждаясь ощущением знакомой бумаги. Сверху он чувствует свой адрес, написанный почерком Анны с достаточным нажимом, чтобы он смог разобрать буквы даже без своих усиленных чувств.

Но она позаботилась и о ярлыке на Брайле, сделанном при помощи прибора для маркировки, который, кажется, появился у них дома где-то в промежутке между его первым и вторым визитом. Мэтт проводит пальцами по своему имени на Брайле и улыбается.

Затем он открывает посылку, уже чувствуя запах шерсти и шоколада.

В коробке на упаковке любимых конфет Мэтта — он слышит запах изысканного шоколада и карамели — лежит лист бумаги. Мэтт совсем не удивлен, что он на Брайле.

 

_ Мэтт, _

_ я знаю, что мы увидимся на Рождество, но Фогги упомянул, что с тобой произошел некий несчастный случай, и больше ничего мне не рассказывает, так что я отправляю их тебе в надежде, что они помогут тебе быстрее поправиться. Пожалуйста, звони чаще. _

_ Анна _

 

Он вздыхает — чувство вины воюет с радостью в его груди — и откладывает записку и конфеты в сторону. Мэтт протягивает руку в чему-то шерстяному, единственному, что осталось в коробке.

Это джемпер, определенно ручной работы. У Мэтта уже дюжина шарфов от Анны и Эдварда (родители Фогги вяжут, и Эдвард, возможно, лучший вязальщик в этой паре), так что он знает, какова их работа на ощупь. Этот точно связала Анна: ее петли не настолько тугие.

Мэтт проводит пальцами по джемперу, улыбаясь шире, когда чувствует мягкость шерсти. Нужно будет спросить у Фогги, какого он цве...

Внезапно его рука замирает, когда ближе к центру джемпера текстура шерсти меняется. Мэтт быстро расправляет джемпер и водит по нему руками в поисках различных текстур. Он находит границу грубой шерсти и обводит ее.

Это буква М.

Буква М — он  _ чувствует _ .

Он давится смехом со слезами и пытается нащупать свой телефон. Ему нужно позвонить.

***

Рождество у Нельсонов всегда похоже на организованный хаос, в центре которого каким-то образом оказывается Мэтт. У него много дел: от заготовки снежков для масштабной битвы, которая начинается с семьи против семьи и заканчивается противостоянием, где каждый сам за себя, до помощи в качестве официального дегустатора печенья или любимой работы Мэтта, когда он раздает подарки, угадывая, какой кому предназначается, и получает печенье за каждую верную догадку.

Обычно он получает кучу печенья. Это хорошая работа.

— Фогги? — окликает он, передавая подарок без повторной проверки.

— Да. — Фогги берет его, и Мэтт почти чувствует на себе его подозрительный взгляд. — Как ты узнал? — В его голосе есть какая-то нотка, вероятно, связанная со способностями Мэтта.

— Я упаковал его, — ухмыляется Мэтт, и Фогги смеется.

— Думаю, это жульничество. — Впрочем, в голосе Анны слышится смех, так что Мэтт знает, что она не раздражается. — Полагаю, это не заслуживает печенья.

— Ой, ну мам! — шутит Мэтт и цепенеет, когда осознает,  _ что  _ сказал.

Но Анна, кажется, не замечает:

— Замолчи, сынок! — требует она, передавая печенье, и Эдвард дает ему следующий подарок. Словно Мэтт не сказал ничего такого.

Каким-то образом это приносит и облегчение, и боль.

***

Позже в тот же день Мэтт сидит у камина один, когда Фогги помогает Эдварду на кухне, а Анна и Кэндис (младшая сестра Фогги) прощаются с последним из родственников, которые не остаются с ночёвкой. Он делает глоток горячего шоколада и пытается понять, почему ему было неприятно, когда его оговорка осталась незамеченной.

Потому что это была оговорка. Он не собирался озвучивать мысль, которая мучила его годами, чувство, о котором он старался не думать. Он не помнит свою мать, а отец редко упоминал о ней, помимо того, то она дала ему имя. Она не была частью жизни Мэтта.

Но не Анна. И иногда он хочет… молится, чтобы она была его матерью.

— Мэтт? — окликает Анна, тихо заходя в гостиную. — Ты еще не спишь?

Мэтт хмыкает в ответ, пытаясь избавиться от последних мыслей.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает она, садясь на пол рядом с ним.

— Просто задумался, — пожимает плечами он. На мгновение повисает тишина, а потом он слышит колебание от движения, когда она протягивает руку к дивану. Она передает ему одеяло, и они вместе накрывают им свои ноги.

Уютно.

Тишина снова повисает в комнате, пока Анна снова не начинает говорить:

— Ты оцепенел, — замечает она, и Мэтт ловит себя на том, что снова цепенеет, — когда назвал меня мамой. Ты подумал, что меня это возмутит?

— Я не знал, что Вы подумаете.

Она кладет холодную руку Мэтту на щеку, и он, вопреки холоду, прижимается к ней.

— Я не обиделась. Это никогда не могло бы быть обидным. — Она придвигается ближе. — Ты такой удивительный молодой человек, Мэтт, и я представить не могу, как твоя мать могла оставить тебя. Как она могла… — Она роняет руку, и Мэтт чувствует запах ее слез. Для меня будет честью быть твоей матерью, и нет ничего, что может изменить то, что ты теперь такой же мой мальчик, как Фогги. Если только… если только ты не хочешь, чтобы это была я, и это тоже нормально.

Но Мэтт знает, чего хочет:

— Я… я хочу. Спасибо… Спасибо тебе… мам. Мама. Спасибо, мама.

Анна давится слезами и заключает Мэтта в объятья.

Нет.

Мама давится слезами и заключает Мэтта в объятья.


End file.
